Loves Lost The Deathly Hallows: Part 1
by untouchablerave
Summary: A sequel to "Loves Lost". The lost moments between Ron and Hermione from The Deathly Hallows: Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ron,

I know I'm going to have to do it soon, definitely by tomorrow – but I cannot bring myself to. It's so difficult having to think about what life is going to be like, and knowing that I may never see them again. When I stand behind them watching TV, holding my wand in my hand, I'm shaking. I'm saying the spell over and over in my head but when I open my mouth, the silence takes over.

I hope to Merlin I am able to find some strength within me.

I'll see you soon,

All my love,

Hermione x

Dear Hermione,

I know you can do this. I believe in you – you know what you're doing is right by them _and_ you.

Don't give up.

I'll be waiting for you.

Ron x

Sirius,

I'm finding it hard coming to terms with the fact that the moment I have been waiting for, for seven long years, may be upon me. I feel a nervous wreck whenever I think about it, because deep down inside of me, I know it's all down to me. I know I have Ron and Hermione, and they've been brilliant – honestly.

But it's me he wants, and I'm honestly terrified…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt that familiar knotting sensation as she warped through time and space, feeling her feet firmly hit the grassy earth with a thud. The smell of the fresh air hit her like a wave, and she immediately smiled at her presence in Ottery St. Catchpole.

She hitched her back further onto her shoulders and made her way out of the weeds, towards the Weasley household, where a mop of red hair was waiting for her at the end of the path.

Once he was in sight – Hermione could help but bolt into his embrace.

They shared an illicit hug together, feeling his warmth against her body and his arms wrap tightly around her petite frame, lifting her above the ground with such enthusiasm it made her feel invincible. They nuzzled tightly into the crook of each other's necks, inhaling their warm scent.

It was hard to find the words to say, as they pulled apart.

"You okay?" Ron asked, cradling Hermione's cheeks in his hands.

Hermione nodded with a smile, and he kissed her lips tenderly, pressing their foreheads against each other. It was a rare moment that they would share alone for a while.

"Come on, Mum's done us dinner, and we need to be at Harry's soon," He says, taking her hand in his and leading her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron walked towards Ginny's room that she was sharing with Hermione, and pressing his ear closely to the wood, he couldn't hear a sound. Quietly, he tiptoed downstairs and sure enough, there Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a butter beer in hand.

"Hey," Ron breathed, limbering towards her.

"Hi," She smiled meekly as he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hermione exhaled with a smirk, "Just thinking about Mad-Eye, and George,"

"Close shave," Ron muttered, running his hands through his hair and blowing out his cheeks.

"We came so close; any one of us could have died out there,"

"I know, but – we knew what we were getting ourselves into,"

"I know," Hermione echoed, "It just seems to have dawned on me, the severity of the journey we're about to embark on,"

There was silence, the clock ticking in the distance.

"I'm scared," Hermione admitted, looking into Ron's eyes with a tremble in her voice.

"Me too," Ron replied, taking her hand in his over the table, "Harry was right about Ginny y'know, last year, I couldn't let Voldemort find out that you're my Achilles heel," He grinned.

"I'm not going to let Voldemort be the demise of us," Hermione whispered, squeezing Ron's hand tighter.

"That's my girl," Ron replied, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The celebrations for the wedding were underway and most people had been woken up bright and early by a fussing Molly, who couldn't sit down or stand still for a moment.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were placed doing separate chores, due to Molly's sly ways to prevent them from making any plans - or stealing some devious kisses in Hermione and Ron's case.

Hermione wanted to forget all about the dangers that lay ahead and as Ginny zipped up the back of her dress, she was determined to make the most of the evening. However she couldn't risk packing the essential things that they needed for the trip in a small beaded handbag – just in case.

She made her way to Ron and Harry's room and packed the clothes that had been laid out onto the bed for them both, along with books and magical objects or artefacts they might need.

She jumped ten foot in the air when she saw Ron standing in the door way watching her.

"Honestly Ronald, you gave me a fright!" He exhaled heavily clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry," Ron shoved his hands deep into his pockets and swaggered his way towards her, "You look gorgeous," he whispered, extracting a stray hair from her face.

"Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself,"

"Always the tone of surprise," He bit his lip with a grin.

Taking his hand in hers, he led them down the stairs and out into the dusky garden, where the festivities had already begun.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, beckoning her over. Ron and Hermione dropped each other's hands immediately, "Hermione, Viktor is here!"

"Viktor?" Hermione exclaimed, with knitted brows, and she felt Ron tense up next to her.

"Yes, he wants to say hello,"

"Okay," Hermione breathed with a fleeting glace to Ron and stepped after Ginny.

Ron caught Hermione's wrist gently and pulled her to him for a moment, "Don't be too long, I want the first dance with the most beautiful girl in the room,"

"In a room full of Veela!" Hermione joked.

"Still beautiful babe," Ron whispered with a wink, letting go of her wrist reluctantly. Hermione then made her way over to the other side of the marquee to join Ginny.

Ron looked over to Harry who was chatting with Elphias Dodge, about his piece on Dumbledore no doubt. That was the one thing Ron loved about Harry the most, dedication to the cause.

Soon, Kingsley's patronus filled the centre of the marquee and Ron didn't hesitate to run into Hermione's clutches, along with Harry and they quickly disapparated into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The first night at Grimmauld Place was cold, damp and dark and the trio knew upon entry that they wouldn't get much sleep that night.

Ron set out a few sofa cushions on the floor to make a bed, setting a pillow at the head and draping a throw over the rest. It looked comfy enough, as he cocked his head sideways deep in thought, doing the same to make another bed on the sofa.

He heard footsteps and cursed himself for being a pansy, although most things these days were making him anxious.

He turned to the door and Hermione entered, flashing her a loving grin.

"You've got the sofa," He told her.

"You are quite the gentleman, Ronald," She chuckled, flopping down onto the cushions with a thud.

Ron pulled his trousers down and discarded them onto the chest at the end of the bed, Hermione eyeing him from her position.

"What?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Thinking about the library," She sniggered behind her hand in a school girl fashion.

"Oh yeah," Ron wiggled his eyebrows, sitting down on the sofa and letting Hermione throw her legs over his lap, "We're not going to get a lot of time to do that,"

"No…" Hermione sighed.

"We could wait until Harry is asleep? -,"

"Ronald!" She chuckled, batting him on the arm playfully.

Ron swooped his head low and pressed a light kiss to her cheeks, slowly, tongue was added and the kiss deepened to a passionate and hungry snog. Hermione's arms snaked around Ron's neck and pulled him close, as his fingertips made their way up to Hermione's hips, gripping them zealously.

Soon they heard footsteps, and thought that it must be Harry, pulling away half-heartedly and untangling their limbs.

"Put some charms around the place," Harry stated as he entered.

"Good idea," Hermione mused, climbing under the covers.

"What's for breakfast?" Ron asked, doing the same.

"Ask me in the morning," Hermione teased.

As they snuggled down in their beds, Ron blew Hermione a kiss with a wink, leaving their fingers entwined as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After the ordeal at the Ministry, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty over Ron getting splinched. He tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, but for her to see him in so much pain was incredibly difficult.

Sleeping rough in the woods wasn't easy either, limited sleep and limited food were taking its toll on the trio – and the novelty and excitement of the trip was wearing thin.

Harry and Hermione set about destroying the locket, leaving Ron to recover in bed. Sometimes Hermione would feet him soup, the only alone time they had together now that Harry was unknowingly playing gooseberry. As a result, Harry and Hermione spent more time together, plotting and mapping out ideas – and it was blindingly obvious to Hermione that Ron was starting to feel left out.

Reassurance was all that they could give each other, which was hypocritical as they were living in times of uncertainty. Wondering when their next meal would come, if those footsteps and voices they heard were Death Eaters or just a figure of their imagination.

Harry's visions weren't subsiding, and it was making them all incredibly tense. Ron still wasn't well enough to travel, and the intensity of the locket wasn't helping. The more that Ron was out of action, the more Hermione longed for him, and the more he felt weak and useless. Hermione could see it in his eyes, in the way he spoke, in the way he held himself.

They spent most of their time walking, walking and sleeping and if they weren't doing that then they were thinking about what still lay ahead of them. Ron always had his ear next to the radio, wanting and wishing that his family were okay. Hermione knew it wasn't enough for her to comfort him, as these days he had become more of a recluse.

Hermione knew it was only a matter of time, before the cracks between them would start to show.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ron left, Hermione was close to giving up. There was no rhyme or reason for her to be there anymore – except to help Harry. But even so, progress was limited and their enthusiasm was dying. This epic adventure that they had embarked on had changed dramatically, even more so without Ron's presence. Hermione, more so than ever, believed that he truly was the glue that held them all together.

Harry had been forgiving of her constant bereavement over Ron's departure, and sometimes she even wondered if he actually knew what was going on between them from the start of sixth year. Dancing with him in the tent confirmed in her mind that despite Harry's unvarying efforts to lift her mood, nothing except Ron's return would do so.


	8. Chapter 8

_Foal, _

_Is it alright that I call you Foal? It sounds so much more appealing that Horse! Things are really tough and I'm finding it difficult to carry on. I know Stag needs me, and truth is, I need him, and although my subconscious is telling me to give it up – my heart is reassuring me that I never will. I don't know what to do. Please let me know if you've heard from Jack (Russell), he's been gone for so long now that I'm starting to worry. I thought he would at least have written to us to let us know he was safe. I'm worried about him; we are supposed to be in this together. _

_Hold on, I'm hearing noises. If this never gets to you then know that I died doing what I love – that is the one thing that I am most sure of. _

Hermione read over the note over and over again, feeling the crispness of the parchment between her fingers – just like she would do back at Hogwarts, writing essays and such like, all of that felt so far away now, almost a dream.

She felt two soft hands grip her hips and travel upwards towards her waist, pulling her in tightly. Ron wrapped his arms strongly around her, as she relaxed into his muscular body. She leant her head back against his, folding the parchment over in her fingers and slipping it into her back pocket.

Maybe she wouldn't send that letter to Ginny after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat on top of a dune, feeling the sand crumble between her toes. She looked beside her and saw Dobby's grave, and even though he was six feet under, she hoped that he had been enjoying the view as much as her.

She felt Ron sit next to her, as she wiped away the tears that were stained on her cheek.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, snaking an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"A bit shaky, but okay," She admitted with a feeble smile.

"I can't get that image out of my head, you being tortured, hearing your screams," Ron sniffed too, his eyes red and puffy.

"It's really hit home hasn't it, what we're doing?"

"Yeah, it has," He agreed, biting his lip.

And they stared out onto the sunset, their fingers intertwined, feeling the heaviness of their hearts and what was about to come.

But one thing they were sure of, whatever happened, they knew they would have each other.


End file.
